conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Polygon Music Group
) Harry Aquino ( ) | area_served = | industry = Music & entertainment | products = Music | services = Entertainment | revenue = $3.56 billion (2015) | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | owner = | slogan = | homepage = www.pmg.com | dissolved = | footnotes = }} Polygon Music Group is a Sierran-based multinational music company, with a significant subsidiary in Mariana for Europe. PMG is best known for four major labels, Empire Records, Pacific Music, Polygon Records and Stereophone, along with their subsidiaries. PMG is one of "Big Four" music entertainment companies in Sierra (the others being O.P. Entertainment, , and ) History In 1974, Pacific Empire Music was formed by the merger of Pacific and Empire Records. Both were formerly rivals, but the 1968 arrest of Empire producer Sam Lévis for relations with underage musicians and the death of Empire president George Gordon in 1972 saw the label's financial woes come to the forefront and a merger was agreed with their rivals to allow them to survive and make profits. While technically a merger, Pacific held a larger amount of influence in the new company. That said, the new group kept its headquarters in the Empire Records headquarters in Santa Clara rather than Pacific's in Porciúncula. Pacific Empire music created the label Polygon Records in 1978, and by the late 1990s had become the largest label in the group, leading to the rebranding to "Polygon Music Group" in 2005. Subsidiaries Empire Records Empire was the pre-eminent label for soul and R&B music in Sierra, for many years a competitor to of the United Commonwealth. Empire Records was founded by George Gordon and Sam Lévis in 1960. Gordon was previously with , and Lévis was a forward-thinking record producer from Mariana (at Stereophone Records). A producer of ye-ye and teen pop from the late 1950s, Lévis wanted to bring primarily African-Sierran (and American) musicians to the forefront of the music scene. Empire Records would focus on R&B and African-Sierran pop/girl group music, with such musicians as and , Rosie and the Rubies, Jackie Powell and The Big Shots. Empire Records, since the late 1980s has focused on more mainstream artists and music, in R&B, soul, hip-hop and pop. Pacific Music Pacific Music was founded in late 1958 as the Anglo-American subsidiary of British . From 1958 to 1964 it was known as American Pye. Pacific became Pacific Music Group's main label, and over the years has released music for a variety of artists and genres, including pop, mainstream rock and hip-hop/contemporary R&B. Notable musicians/groups on the Pacific label included (and ), , and . American Pye American Pye was the original name of Pacific. The American Pye label was reused from 1970 to 1982 for reissues of select Pacific Music hits of 1958-1969. American Pye has since been re-established to re-release a number of vinyl albums/singles from the Pacific/Empire catalog; since 2009 they have released 28 select albums from the catalog dating back to 1966, and 10 45 rpm singles. Polygon Records Polygon Records is a music label formed as a subsidiary of Pacific Empire Music in 1978, focusing on rock music. Polygon moved on to include pop music in the mid-1990s, and today has a variety of pop-rock, pop, hip-hop and "top 40" music. Tone Deph/Asparagus Tone Deph is a rap/hip hop label founded in 1999 as a urban label. Tone Deph has musicians like XX3, Ronald Wever and Desiya. Asparagus is an alternative and indie record label, founded in 2005 in San Francisco City by John and Monica Ri. Asparagus was bought by Polygon Records for $6.5 million in 2013, and is positioned as a sister label to Tone Deph. Stereophone Records Stereophone Records is Mariana's largest label, headquartered at 4 Key Street in Cape Cross. It was formed in 1924, and nearly 40 years was focused on releasing traditional pop/folk and classical music. It was best known for a six-record release of traditional Marianan music from the 17th-19th centuries. Stereophone took a change in the late 1950s under Sam Lévis, chosen president in May 1957, which began to transform the label by introducing pop music and youth-oriented hits, which would vastly expand the label. Stereophone was gradually acquired by Pacific Empire Music from 1982 to 1987. Revolt Music Revolt Music is a subsidiary of Stereophone Records. Revolt Music was founded in 2011 and focuses on youth and teen musicians, primarily pop and R&B. Revolt music first signed rapper Senvoca and since then has a number of artists, which include teen pop singer Ivan Bloom, Spanish pop-rock group The Funny Bunch and (female) rapper Senvoca. Empire Zeitgeist Empire Zeitgeist is a record label founded in Cape Cross' Lower Town in 2001. Empire Zeitgeist specializes in indie music, primarily in rock but also some electronic music. Some of the best-known musicians in the group have included Gastropub, Ready Steady Go, Run Run She Does and We Non Posers. Empire Zeitgeist was acquired by Stereophone in 2009 for 32.2 million l. Others Empire Music owns the back catalog for the defunct Lyons/Bergstein label of Mariana, active from 1958 to 1975, including such musicians as Joey Warner, pop singer Nico Van Ravels and rock group Duo. Select releases The Rubies 1963.png|The Rubies/The Rubies (1963, Empire) XX3 - Out of Wedlock.png|XX3/Out of Wedlock (Tone Deph/Polygon, 2016) Hip_Kapper_Pender.png|Martine Pender/Hip Kapper (Stereophone, 1965) The_Witch_is_Back_-_Senvoca.png|Senvoca/The Witch is Back (2014, Revolt) Running_man_album.png|Run Run She Does/Running Man (Empire Zeitgeist, 2006) De_roos.png|Nico Van Ravels/De Roos (Lyons/Bergstein, 1971) See also *Music of Sierra Category:Companies of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Music of Sierra